1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium, and an insurance condition determination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology to permit execution of an application regarding driving of a vehicle and prohibiting execution of other application, in order to avoid impairment of safety due to a driver operating a terminal while driving a vehicle, is disclosed (see JP 2014-233998 A).
However, the technology disclosed in JP 2014-233998 A cannot use the prohibited application and thus is inconvenient. Meanwhile, if use of the application during driving of the vehicle is permitted, and when a message arrives at the application having a transmission function and a reception function of the message, the driver replying to the message while driving the vehicle is unfavorable for safety reasons.
One aspect of the present invention is a terminal device including a first execution unit configured to execute a first application having a navigation function for a user in a vehicle, and a second execution unit configured to execute a second application having a transmission function and a reception function of a message, wherein the second execution unit automatically replies to the message in cooperation with the first application, when the second execution unit receives the message to the second application while the vehicle is being driven.